Alliance - Norwegen
(note: this page is currently WIP so not everything is gonna stay the same) the Alliance is an Alliance created by multiple Democratic and a couple monarch factions meant to guarantee protection, economical and military support to each members in the Alliance. The Alliance Members The Alliance was originally created by a few small factions so each of them will support each other against two authoritarian factions "the steel brothers" (more information about them in a separate post). Overtime more factions joins the Alliance, making it a economical power since many of them had a great economy. Before the first interstellar war began (Alliance-Steel brothers war) the Alliance had 6 members (well at least the important ones). this is a list of the members of the Alliance: The Birdium republic (TBR) (Capital Planet: Christiania) + ¤ The Commonwealth (TCW) (Capital planet: New Belfast) + The Republic of Kidvo (TRB) (Capital planet: Gukarest) + The Republic of the outer rim (TROR) (Capital planet: Al Elmainia) + The Kingdom of Nature (TKN) (capital planet: Treenosia) ^ & The Andromeda Kingdom (TAK) (Capital city: Sophia) ^ & + = democracies ^ = True Monarchies ¤ = Leading Nation & = Independent members The leading nation in the Alliance is the nation who has the largest territory, army and economy and has the responsibility to decide when and where a meeting will be, decide if the Alliance should go to war or not, how many representatives each members can have and the welfare of the members (like giving economical support). Independent members are usually members that has a king or queen as their leader and does not have any other form of government. these members doesnt need to join a war even if the lead nation decides too, but they still need to give the other members material support. Military Navy Before the first interstellar war the Alliance didnt have a powerfull military. Only the Birdium Republic and the commonwealth had capital ships in their navy. The Alliance navy had limited budget to work on limiting their strenght. Their fleets were mostly made out of frigates and corvettes since their only threat at that time were space pirates and Criminal "factions". When the war started they only had 56 capital ships and 12 battleships in their disposal while 75% of the navy were frigattes and light-cruisers. The fighter force had about 20000 starfighters when the war started and most of them were advanced and efficient than their enemies fighters. Army The army though were arguably strong and had larger bugdet than their navy and fighter counter parts. The reason to why the army was strong is that when the Alliance was founded, their territory were unstable being filled with criminals, corruption and piracy. The eastern territories were the worst and was nicknamed "The Wild East" which lasted untill after the end of the third interstellar war. Their frigattes and Cruisers were effiective dealing with the pirates space ships while on the planets were pirates and criminals constructs headquarters and hideouts, the Alliance made their army strong and disciplined to fight the Criminals. Accidentaly making their army a formidable force to be reckoned with. When the war began the army quickly gained the reputation of being "valiant and formidable soldiers" by the Steel brother generals. Weapons and armaments The Wars During the three wars the Alliance improved thier military making them eventually a military power. But after the third war the Alliance lost many of their members either leaving or dissapearing. When the Third war started the Alliance had 24 members, after the war they only had 6 left. It took The Alliance multiple decades to rebuild the damages caused by the wars. During their rebuild the Alliance fell out of the Galactical community and was forgotten untill the rebuild was completed. Cosmoteer 23.11.2019 20_06_02.png|Alliance 3rd Battle-fleet 2019-03-15 18_44_52.png|Alliance 5th War-fleet Nebulon-b Frigate.ship.png|Nebulon-class frigate Alliance fighter 3.ship.png|SSF-20 heavy-fighter Alliance fighter 2.ship.png|SSF-14 fighter Alliance capital ship.ship.png|M290 capital ship Venator Class Star destroyer.ship.png|Venator-class capital ship Category:Alliance Category:Democratic Category:Monarch Category:Work in progress Category:Dark secrets.....